Ma Sauveuse
by fiddletune
Summary: Emma et Regina se rencontrent au lycée et tombent amoureuses. Mais Regina est une riche héritière et Emma une pauvre orpheline. Un avenir commun est-il possible ? Univers alternatif Swan Queen : un peu de drame, mais surtout de la romance. Ceci est la traduction française de ma fic "My Savior".
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur :** Voici la traduction de « My Savior », une histoire que j'ai écrite directement en anglais. Elle m'a été inspirée par la vision d'une part, de la jeune Regina qui était si manifestement douce et adorable avant que sa mère ne tue son bien-aimé Daniel et ne la rende misérable ; d'autre part, de l'épisode où Emma adolescente sympathise avec une jolie petite brune nommée Lily, qui n'évoque pas qu'un peu une version jeune de Regina… Ceci est ma toute première fanfic de OUAT, écrite avant _« Duo » et « la Directrice »,_ alors je demande votre indulgence pour cette bluette adolescente, mais j'espère que vous prendrez quand même plaisir à la lire :-) _

_Fiddle_

* * *

― Excusez-moi ! Vous permettez ?!

La voix de Regina dégoulinait de mépris pour la créature inférieure dont le râteau osait se mettre en travers de sa route.

― Je suis navrée, votre altesse. Voulez-vous que je m'allonge par terre afin que vos augustes pieds n'aient pas à fouler le sol ? Ce gravier est si indigne de vous ! répondit la jeune jardinière, dont les yeux verts assombris par la colère lançaient des éclairs sous sa casquette décolorée.

― Emma, viens ici _tout de suite_ ! beugla Sydney, le jardinier de l'école. A contrecœur, la jeune fille se détourna, non sans lancer des regards noirs par-dessus son épaule à Regina qui poursuivait sa route et disait d'un ton dédaigneux à sa suite exclusivement composée de garçons :

― Franchement, comment choisit-on ces cas sociaux ? Ne peut-on au moins leur inculquer un minimum de bonnes manières avant de les laisser travailler ici ?

A l'autre bout de la pelouse impeccablement entretenue où ils ratissaient les feuilles mortes, Sydney était déjà en train de faire la morale à Emma :

― Je t'ai dit de les ignorer et de ne pas te faire remarquer, jeune fille. Contente-toi de faire ton boulot, bon sang ! Tu tiens vraiment à aller en centre de détention ?

― Bien sûr que non, dit Emma, les yeux pleins de colère. Quelle petite garce arrogante.

― L'arrogance fait partie de leur éducation, à ces gamins-là. C'était à Regina Mills que tu parlais. Tu vois cet auditorium là-bas ?

Sydney désigna d'un signe de tête le beau bâtiment de marbre blanc qui se trouvait cinquante mètres plus loin.

― C'est l'auditorium Cora Mills. Payé par la mère de Regina. Faut-il que je te dise à quel point la famille Mills est influente dans cette école ?

― Non, grommela Emma en contemplant ses pieds. En gros ils sont ici chez eux.

― Exactement. Alors tâche de contrôler tes humeurs, compris ? Tu n'as aucune chance de l'emporter.

Emma n'en voulait pas à Sydney de son ton bourru, elle savait que c'était pour son bien. Peu de gens se souciaient réellement de son sort. Qui à part Neal s'intéressait à l'existence de l'orpheline maigrichonne de dix-sept ans qu'elle était ? Neal était orphelin lui aussi, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, et avait en fait plutôt une mauvaise influence sur elle – si elle continuait à prendre part à ses géniales combines, la prochaine fois qu'elle se ferait pincer ce ne serait plus aux travaux d'intérêt général qu'elle aurait droit. Mais il était si difficile de lui dire non alors qu'il représentait virtuellement sa seule famille. Il était toujours là pour elle.

Et bon sang, ces gosses du privé étaient si exaspérants, si condescendants et si parfaits – tellement sûrs qu'ils allaient devenir les maîtres du monde – la vie était injuste. Malgré elle, Emma devait reconnaître que Regina Mills semblait vraiment parfaite. Son uniforme lui allait parfaitement. Elle était sexy en diable avec sa courte jupe plissée, portait son chemisier de coton comme s'il avait été en soie, et Emma pouvait comprendre les garçons qui l'escortaient avec les égards dus à une reine. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais paraissait grandie par sa manière de se tenir, comme si elle portait une couronne. Elle était vraiment majestueuse, la future reine de sa promo.

Emma chassa le souvenir du regard pénétrant de Regina et de ses yeux d'un brun profond. Ce n'était pas comme si elle risquait un jour d'avoir l'occasion de lui parler sur un pied d'égalité. Il valait mieux finir de ratisser les feuilles si elle voulait voir Neal avant l'heure de rentrer au foyer.

Elle était en train de finir de rassembler les feuilles mortes, dont elle admirait les nombreuses nuances de vert, de jaune, d'orange, de rouge et de brun, aimablement fournies par une rangée d'érables plantés le long de l'allée, lorsque son regard surprit un scintillement inattendu quelque part à l'intérieur du tas. Elle fouilla dans les feuilles avec précaution au cas où il se serait agi de verre brisé, et contempla sa trouvaille, ébahie. C'était un élégant bracelet d'or et de rubis. Vu le coût de ce lycée privé, elle se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bijou de pacotille. Le bracelet était gravé d'un monogramme représentant un R surmonté d'une petite couronne.

Evidemment, il fallait qu'il appartienne à Regina. Elle le mit dans sa poche.

Cette nuit-là, dans sa couchette du foyer pour adolescents, elle passa le bracelet à son poignet et l'admira à la lumière du lampadaire qui filtrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le fermoir était un peu lâche, comme s'il avait beaucoup servi, et s'ouvrait facilement. La fine chaîne en or était légère en dépit des petits rubis sertis au centre de chaque maillon en forme de cœur, et Regina ne devait pas l'avoir sentie glisser de son poignet. Emma n'avait jamais rien possédé d'aussi beau. Elle le contempla en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait s'offrir si elle le mettait en gage. Elle ne l'avait pas montré à Neal, car elle était sûre qu'il aurait insisté pour le prendre et le vendre à ses « amis ».

Le bracelet était ravissant, bien qu'un peu démodé. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas été fait pour Regina mais qu'il était bien plus ancien, un bijou de famille peut-être. L'argent qu'elle pouvait tirer du bracelet aurait été bien utile à Emma, mais elle était tentée de le garder, même si le porter ou le seul fait de le laisser voir était une source d'ennuis garantie pour quelqu'un comme elle qui vivait dans un foyer. Mais voler ce genre de chose n'était pas son genre, et Emma ne pensa jamais sérieusement à garder le bracelet. Elle le rendrait à la petite reine.

Elle eut un sourire en coin rien qu'à cette idée. Elle avait hâte de voir la tête de Regina quand celle-ci réaliserait que c'était _elle_ qu'elle devait remercier pour l'avoir retrouvé.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain à la même heure, Emma trouva des tâches de jardinage à faire aux alentours du portail de l'école, de façon à pouvoir garder un œil sur les élèves qui allaient et venaient. Une demi-heure plus tard Regina apparut, toujours entourée d'admirateurs masculins du genre joueurs de football athlétiques. Emma sentait carburer la testostérone de là où elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'esplanade. Par quel miracle ces garçons ne s'étaient-ils pas déjà entretués dans un effort désespéré pour se faire remarquer de Regina, c'était là un mystère pour elle. Apparemment le sourire carnassier de la jeune brunette semblait les tenir tous en respect autant qu'en admiration.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Emma devait aller interrompre leurs batifolages. Elle voulait parler à Regina seule à seule, et se faisait une joie de se débarrasser de son fan club pour commencer. Elle posa son sécateur, retira ses gants de jardin, et marcha tout droit sur Regina et sa cour.

― Regina Mills, c'est bien ça ? Bonjour, moi c'est Emma Swan. Je peux vous parler un instant ?

Regina la dévisagea. Elle avait bien des défauts mais possédait une excellente mémoire et n'oubliait jamais un visage. Elle répondit d'un ton qui trahissait la contrariété :

― Encore vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez bien me vouloir ?

― Oh, je vous en prie votre altesse, continuez à me prendre de haut pour ce que j'en ai à faire. Mais ça pourrait vous intéresser de savoir que c'est vous qui avez besoin de moi en fait, et pas l'inverse !

Regina haussa un sourcil et sourit dangereusement, à moitié amusée par le cran d'Emma.

― Vraiment ? Très bien, je vous accorde une minute. Ne m'attendez pas les garçons, à tout à l'heure !

Et elle se mit de côté avec Emma. Les garçons firent ce qu'on leur avait demandé et poursuivirent leur chemin, tout en hasardant bruyamment des suppositions sur la fille qui faisait le jardin avec force regards curieux par-dessus leur épaule.

― Eh bien ? demanda Regina.

Emma sortit de sa poche un petit objet soigneusement enveloppé dans une serviette en papier.

― J'ai trouvé ça hier en ratissant la pelouse là-bas. Je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut-être le récupérer.

Regina prit le paquet et le déballa. Elle était très forte pour dissimuler ses sentiments, mais ne put entièrement masquer sa réaction initiale de soulagement et de joie lorsqu'elle découvrit le bracelet.

― Oh. Je pensais ne jamais le revoir ! Je ne savais pas du tout où j'avais bien pu le perdre. Mon père aurait été tellement…

Pour la première fois, elle regarda vraiment Emma. Son regard brun foncé nota l'uniforme de jardinier et la queue de cheval blonde, le regard franc, l'absence de bijoux et de maquillage, et les tennis bon marché fatiguées.

― Vous espérez une récompense, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'un ton de défiance. Bien sûr que oui. Combien voulez-vous ?

Emma rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

― Tout le monde n'est pas à vendre figurez-vous, répliqua-t-elle, offensée. Si j'avais voulu me faire de l'argent avec ce bracelet, je ne vous l'aurais pas rendu ! Peut-être que ce que vous vouliez dire, c'est « merci » ? Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il y a des gens qui doivent réellement travailler pour vivre !

Elle s'éloignait déjà d'un pas rageur en secouant la tête de frustration lorsque Regina lui cria :

― Attendez ! Je suis désolée !

Surprise, Emma s'arrêta. Désolée ? Elle aurait pu jurer que le mot ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de cette fille. Celle-ci la rejoignit et la regarda franchement dans les yeux avec un sourire d'excuses.

― Désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que les gens fassent quelque chose pour moi sans rien attendre en retour. Ma famille… Euh, en tout cas, merci beaucoup, j'apprécie vraiment ce que vous venez de faire. Je tiens beaucoup à ce bracelet.

― Ouais, c'est ce que je me suis dit, répondit Emma d'un ton bourru. J'ai vraiment pensé à le garder pour moi, vous savez. Il est magnifique. Mais je… Peu importe. Vous devriez faire réparer le fermoir, il s'ouvre tout seul.

― Oui, il est très ancien. Il appartenait à mon arrière-grand-mère. Mon père me l'a offert pour mes seize ans.

― Vous portez le nom de votre arrière-grand-mère, alors ?

― En effet. Regina, troisième du nom.

Regina observa Emma.

― Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas gardé ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'en aurais jamais rien su.

Emma ne détourna pas les yeux.

― Vous attendez toujours le pire des gens, n'est-ce pas ? C'est seulement que…

Elle hésita.

― Je me suis dit que si c'était moi qui avais perdu ce genre de truc de famille, je tiendrais vraiment à le récupérer.

― C'est très attentionné de votre part, dit Regina. Mais comment avez-vous su qu'il était à moi ? Il passe des centaines d'élèves par jour sur cette pelouse. N'importe qui aurait pu perdre son bracelet dans l'herbe !

― Le monogramme avec la couronne, dit Emma avec un petit sourire. Ca ne pouvait être qu'à vous.

― Je me demande bien si c'est une insulte ou un compliment, Emma Swan, répondit Regina. Qui êtes-vous donc pour être si experte en matière de royauté ?

― Vous n'en faites pas partie ? De la royauté, veux-je dire. Avec tous ces fidèles serviteurs qui vous escortent à longueur de journées…

Le visage de Regina s'assombrit et elle détourna les yeux.

― Eh bien, il se trouve que je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Si vous tenez à le savoir, ce n'est pas que les filles soient très amicales avec moi.

Emma était sur le point d'ajouter un commentaire mordant sur le thème de l'argent de papa qui n'avait pas le pouvoir de tout acheter après tout, mais quelque chose dans le ton de Regina l'incita à le garder pour elle. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi une fille aussi sublime et impressionnante suscitait les médisances de ses concurrentes, et se doutait que Regina était trop fière pour s'accommoder de prétendues meilleures amies qui seraient soit des admiratrices serviles, soit des ennemies déguisées. Surtout avec tous ces garçons prêts à se mettre en quatre pour elle. En dépit de toute sa richesse et sa beauté, Regina se sentait seule.

― Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez, ajouta Regina. En tout cas, je n'aurais jamais pu remplacer ce bracelet. Alors voici votre récompense, vous l'avez méritée.

Elle ouvrit son sac pour y chercher son portefeuille.

― Hé, pas question ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien ! C'est réglé, on n'en parle plus. Au revoir !

Emma battit de nouveau en retraite, embarrassée mais déterminée. Elle aussi avait sa fierté, même si elle portait des chaussures trouées.

― Voulez-vous bien arrêter de vous enfuir ! soupira Regina en attrapant Emma par le bras. Mon dieu, vous êtes impossible !

― Et vous, vous êtes insultante ! répondit Emma. Tout n'est pas toujours qu'une question d'argent dans la vie, vous savez.

― Vous y croyez vraiment ?

Regina observa de nouveau les vêtements miteux d'Emma et sonda ses yeux verts.

― Oh, mais vous y croyez !

Elle semblait sincèrement étonnée.

― Je ne suis pas naïve, dit Emma. Je sais aussi bien que vous que l'argent facilite beaucoup la vie. Mais en fin de compte, il ne vous rend pas heureux et ne vous empêche pas de vous sentir seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina lui adressa un regard pensif.

― Non, répondit-elle tout bas, en effet.

Emma soutint le regard de Regina, s'émerveillant qu'une fille pareille puisse avoir quelque chose en commun avec elle après tout.

― Euh, ajouta Regina au bout d'un moment. Ca me ferait des vacances de ne plus voir ces idiots.

Elle fit un geste en direction des garçons qui se trouvaient toujours à la grille, occupés à parader et à faire semblant de ne pas l'attendre. D'un ton légèrement hautain dans lequel Emma distingua une pointe de timidité inattendue, elle demanda :

― Ca te dirait d'aller au centre commercial avec moi demain après-midi ?


	3. Chapter 3

Emma passait jusqu'ici un excellent samedi après-midi avec Regina. Pour une gosse de riche gâtée, celle-ci faisait preuve d'un tact surprenant. Elle n'avait pas embarrassé Emma en proposant de lui acheter des choses coûteuses, ou encore en dépensant sous son nez des sommes indécentes pour son propre plaisir. Elles avaient passé leur temps à faire du lèche-vitrine tout en sirotant des smoothies et en échangeant des considérations sur tout depuis les garçons jusqu'au lycée en passant par la mode, Regina affectant d'être plus snob et Emma plus susceptible qu'elles ne l'étaient toutes deux réellement. C'était très divertissant, sans doute l'un des meilleurs après-midis qu'Emma ait jamais passés sans Neal.

Comme put le constater Emma, toute majestueuse qu'elle fût, Regina était plutôt une fille bien, même si elle aurait préféré se faire mettre en pièces que de laisser paraître qu'elle n'était pas une horrible garce après tout. Emma lui parla de sa vie dans davantage de familles d'accueil qu'elle n'était capable de s'en remémorer, dont jamais aucune n'avait souhaité l'adopter ; des amitiés perdues et du manque de stabilité dans sa vie ; de ces fois où elle avait dormi dehors ; et de la grande question de son existence : _pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi l'avait-on abandonnée ? Qui était sa mère ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voulu d'elle ? Elle parla aussi de Neal à Regina, et de ce qu'il représentait pour elle en dépit de son goût infortuné pour les plans foireux.

Regina n'avait pas encore dit grand-chose sur sa famille, à part que son père était le plus adorable des hommes, et qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de lui donner l'impression d'être unique et adorée, puisque pour sa mère elle ne semblait être qu'une source de déception majeure.

― Ma mère est une femme d'affaires très influente, tu sais. Elle veut que je lui succède plus tard, mais il faut que je fasse mes preuves. Rien de ce que je fais n'est assez bon pour elle, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

― Et tu as _envie_ de lui succéder ? demanda Emma.

― Ca, c'est une toute autre question, répondit Regina.

Elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine où étaient exposés des vêtements chics, et traîna Emma à l'intérieur.

― Viens ! On ne va rien acheter, juste essayer deux ou trois trucs !

 _Ca_ , se dit Emma, _c'est ce que j'appelle changer de sujet._

Regina sélectionna quelques vêtements avec soin et considéra Emma.

― On fait à peu près la même taille. Sauf que tu as moins de poitrine.

― Oui, et moins de hanches et moins de tout, marmonna Emma dans sa barbe tout en suivant jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage Regina et son corps parfaitement galbé partout où il fallait, chargée d'un tas de vêtements à essayer. Regina la fourra dans une cabine et tira le rideau.

La cabine était assez spacieuse pour deux et comportait un banc rembourré pour s'asseoir, en face d'un miroir qui couvrait le mur opposé.

― Enfile ça, je suis sûre que la couleur t'ira bien, dit Regina en lui tendant un élégant chemisier de soie vert pâle. Celui-ci est pour moi !

Elle avait choisi le sien d'un superbe rouge foncé. Regina ôta sa veste haute couture et son élégant corsage.

― Je vais l'essayer avec la jupe droite, ajouta-t-elle en se débarrassant de ses coûteux talons aiguilles, ce qui lui fit perdre dix bons centimètres. Elle ôta également d'un geste fluide son jean moulant de couturier.

Emma, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder, surprit le reflet de Regina dans le miroir et se figea, si ébahie qu'elle en oublia d'avoir honte de son t-shirt acheté aux puces, de son jean élimé et de ses sous-vêtements en coton premier prix. Regina était superbe, dans un luxueux ensemble de lingerie coordonnée en soie grise et dentelle qui mettait en valeur son corps parfait. Elle était joliment musclée. Sa silhouette aux proportions harmonieuses était dénuée de la moindre partie disgracieuse, et Emma regarda avec regret ses seins magnifiques, sa taille fine, son ventre plat et ses fesses rondes et fermes disparaître sous le chemisier rouge et la jupe noire.

Bon sang, que Regina était sexy ! Comment diable faisait-elle pour avoir toujours autant l'air d'une reine rien qu'en sous-vêtements ?! Les paupières d'Emma papillonnèrent, et elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle avait la gorge sèche et se sentait toute chose. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait une autre fille en sous-vêtements, ou même nue, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi stupéfaite à la vue d'un corps féminin. Elle avait très envie de tendre la main pour vérifier si cette peau sans défaut était vraiment faite de chair et de sang, et aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. D'où sortait cette pulsion ? Que diable avait-elle qui ne tournait pas rond aujourd'hui ?

Emma fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir et ôta son t-shirt. Elle enfila le chemisier couleur pastel et savoura la sensation inédite sur sa peau de la soie fraîche qui se réchauffait au contact de son corps. Regina, vêtue de son chemisier et de sa jupe, chercha Emma des yeux pour avoir son avis et s'arrêta pour la regarder.

― Oh Emma, tu es adorable ! Je savais que cette couleur était faite pour toi !

Emma avait envie de dire _tu es si belle que j'en pleurerais._ Au lieu de cela, les yeux pétillants, elle afficha un grand sourire espiègle :

― Tu as l'air tellement plus vieille dans cette tenue, la taquina-t-elle, on dirait la PDG de Yahoo ou un truc comme ça !

― Premièrement Marissa Mayer est une blonde aux yeux bleus, ma chère Emma. Tu auras remarqué maintenant que je suis de type légèrement plus hispanique. Et deuxièmement… Eh bien en fait, ça me va. Bien sûr, je finirais par viser Google, mais… PDG de Yahoo, c'est un début !

Les plans de carrière de Regina dans le monde de l'internet furent interrompus par la sonnerie de son portable. Elle le prit dans sa veste pour consulter l'écran et pâlit sensiblement.

― Un problème ? demanda Emma.

― C'est ma mère. Il faut que j'y aille. J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais un cours de danse supplémentaire cet après-midi. Elle va me tuer, et ensuite me priver de sortie pendant au moins six mois.

Regina retirait les vêtements du magasin et remettait les siens aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

― Mon dieu quelle idiote. Je ne vais jamais avoir fini d'en entendre parler. Je déteste la danse classique !

― Vraiment ? dit Emma – de fait, la danse classique expliquait bien des choses pour ce qui était de la grâce majestueuse, du maintien magnifique et du corps joliment musclé de Regina. Pourquoi ?

― Parce que c'est de la torture ! Il faut prétendre que ton corps est capable de réaliser tous ces mouvements contre nature, et tu ne dois pas laisser voir à quel point ils sont douloureux en fait. Le maître de ballet me déteste. Ca fait longtemps qu'il m'aurait mise dehors si ma mère n'avait pas insisté pour que je reste. Je n'ai pas le corps qu'il faut pour la danse classique, tu sais. J'ai les bras et les jambes trop courts, trop de poitrine et trop de hanches. Il dit que je suis grosse. J'en ai marre de tous ces régimes inutiles ! Je ne peux pas changer la façon dont je suis bâtie ! Je déteste la danse classique parce qu'elle me pousse à détester mon corps !

― Hm, et on prétend que le sport c'est bon pour la santé, fit remarquer Emma en allongeant le pas pour suivre Regina qui sortait du magasin en hâte.

 _Le corps de Regina est la chose la plus magnifique que j'aie jamais vue !_ pensa-t-elle avec colère. _A quel point a-t-il fallu la pousser pour qu'elle finisse par le détester ?_ Et avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle s'entendit dire :

― Je te trouve magnifique, Regina. Ne laisse jamais personne te convaincre du contraire.

Regina tourna vers elle ses yeux d'un brun profond qui recommençaient à pétiller.

― Merci, mademoiselle Swan ! Il se pourrait que tu sois la première fille à me dire ça sans souhaiter secrètement ma mort !

Emma sentit ses joues brûler sous le regard taquin de Regina.

― Contente-toi de ne pas te laisser influencer par ces abrutis, d'accord ? marmonna-t-elle. Il est très bien ton corps ! Si tu deviens anorexique, je te jure que j'irai mettre le feu à l'école de danse et que je te gaverai de hot-dogs, de frites et de soda !

Regina la regarda en souriant :

― Comme c'est chevaleresque de ta part, dit-elle d'une voix douce.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma n'avait jamais eu de meilleur ami auparavant, encore moins de meilleure amie. Elle n'avait jamais vécu assez longtemps au même endroit pour cela. Il y avait Neal bien sûr, mais Neal avait presque tout du grand frère à ses yeux, même si elle savait que lui souhaitait être davantage.

Mais avec Regina, c'était quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau – de nouveau et de merveilleux. On aurait dit qu'elles étaient deux moitiés de la même personne, d'origines on ne pouvait plus différentes, mais qui semblaient se comprendre l'une l'autre comme jamais encore personne n'en avait été capable. Emma était fascinée par la brillante intelligence, la détermination et les innombrables talents de Regina, et Regina par l'ingéniosité d'Emma, son indépendance et sa débrouillardise.

Emma adorait passer tout le temps qu'elle pouvait avec Regina. Elle avait changé ses heures de jardinage afin de travailler pendant que Regina se rendait à ses clubs. Elle faisait ses devoirs avec Regina après les cours, et commençait bel et bien à obtenir de meilleures notes. Peut-être grâce à son nouveau professeur particulier sortirait-elle du lycée avec un diplôme après tout. Regina adorait passer du temps avec Emma parce que les choses étaient plus faciles avec elle. Il était inutile de faire son numéro, Emma la perçait aussitôt à jour – c'était peut-être la première personne à part son père qui se contentait de l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Parfois l'après-midi ou le week-end, Emma emmenait Regina voir les endroits qu'elle aimait, ce qui donnait à Regina l'impression d'être follement audacieuse, et lui faisait aussi un peu peur à l'occasion, car elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude des quartiers populaires, mais Emma savait vraiment y faire dans ce genre d'environnement et s'assurait qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Regina n'était pas tant en danger que perturbée par un tout nouveau jeu de règles sociales qu'elle n'avait pas encore bien identifiées, et s'émerveillait de l'expérience de la rue que possédait Emma.

D'autres fois elles séjournaient à la résidence Mills, toujours en l'absence de la mère de Regina. Cora Mills était une femme très occupée et rarement présente. Regina ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle, mais Emma devinait que sa mère lui faisait peur. En revanche Regina adorait son père, un homme charmant d'un certain âge pour qui elle était comme la prunelle de ses yeux, et qui donnait toujours à Emma l'impression d'être la bienvenue lorsqu'elle venait. Il était étrange pour Emma de quitter la minuscule chambre du foyer qu'elle devait partager avec d'autres filles sur lesquelles elle n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, pour pénétrer dans l'immense résidence de Regina, avec ses pièces innombrables, sa piscine de taille olympique et son parc. Et elle n'avait pas encore vu sa maison de campagne, qui se trouvait dans une bourgade du Maine appelée Storybrooke.

Elles passaient cependant la plupart du temps dans la chambre de Regina, qui était en effet assez vaste pour loger la totalité des jeunes du foyer d'Emma, mais en réalité pas d'un luxe aussi extravagant que celui auquel Emma s'était attendue. La fortune des Mills était ancienne, et Regina avait en fait des goûts sobres – chics mais pas tapageurs. Sa chambre contenait tout de même un immense lit à baldaquin et quelques meubles judicieusement choisis, parmi lesquels une impressionnante bibliothèque remplie de livres dont les rayonnages allaient du sol au plafond, mais la pièce était rangée avec soin et bien tenue. Elle ne contenait à peu près rien de rose, et était dépourvue de la plupart de ces choses qu'affectionnent les adolescentes : posters de jeunes gens beaux comme des dieux, animaux en peluche, piles de CD hétéroclites et babioles diverses couvertes de cœurs et de paillettes. Si la chambre de Regina reflétait quoi que ce soit, c'était l'image d'une personnalité très maîtrisée et dont la plus grande partie était soigneusement tenue hors de vue.

Regina avait tout de même une quantité de vêtements et de chaussures hors de prix dans un placard grand comme une pièce, et toutes deux adoraient passer des heures à les essayer en s'esclaffant et en prenant des poses extravagantes devant le grand miroir en pied de Regina. Emma, qui avait porté des tennis bon marché pratiquement toute sa vie, essaya une des paires d'escarpins à talons aiguilles de Regina et découvrit que marcher avec des talons hauts était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle s'entraînait à traverser la pièce tout en pouffant de rire et en chancelant sur l'épais tapis, tandis que Regina lui donnait des conseils depuis la banquette de fenêtre où elle était assise, riait et prenait des photos d'elle avec son téléphone. Le temps passait toujours trop vite quand elles étaient ensemble.

Un jour, Regina entra dans son placard et monta sur l'escabeau pour attraper un grand carton à dessin sur l'une des étagères du haut. Elle l'ouvrit sur le lit et montra à Emma une impressionnante collection de dessins et d'aquarelles représentant des lieux imaginaires et des personnages de contes de fées.

― C'est toi qui as fait ça ? souffla Emma, émerveillée par tous les détails minutieusement dessinés.

― Oui, c'est une sorte de loisir. Quand j'étais petite, on me lisait beaucoup de contes de fées le soir avant de m'endormir. Je les détestais, ils me fichaient une trouille bleue, mais ma mère était persuadée qu'ils forgent le caractère ou un truc dans le genre. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir avec toutes ces images horribles dans la tête – des filles qui coupent des morceaux de leur pied pour le faire entrer dans une chaussure trop petite, qui meurent de froid, ou qui perdent la parole pour avoir des jambes pendant quelques heures et ainsi de suite, ça me donnait des cauchemars – alors j'ai commencé à dessiner pour me les sortir de la tête. Maintenant c'est devenu une habitude. Quand j'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées, ça m'aide à me détendre.

― Une habitude avec laquelle tu pourrais gagner ta vie ! Tu as beaucoup de talent, Regina. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne fasses partie d'aucun club artistique !

― Ma mère ne sait rien de tout ça. Ne lui dis rien s'il te plaît, tu veux bien ? La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu'elle s'imagine que je veux devenir une « artiste » ! Je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle m'expédierait aussitôt en stage d'initiation au management pour me remettre les idées en place !

― Ne t'en fais pas, même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas t'empêcher de dessiner. C'est une chose que tu peux faire quasiment n'importe où avec quasiment n'importe quoi ! Et elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate, hein. Tes dessins sont vraiment bons.

― Bref. En tout cas, je trouve que tu serais parfaite pour un nouveau personnage. Ca t'embêterait de poser pour moi ?

Regina rêvait peut-être de se retrouver à la tête de l'économie internet, mais c'était une artiste de talent qui avait réussi à créer son propre monde imaginaire, et elle semblait déterminée à y intégrer Emma sous forme de peinture.

― Voici la forêt enchantée, expliqua-t-elle. Bien sûr je suis la reine de ce royaume. C'est moi qui l'ai créé, après tout. J'ai donc bien le droit d'avoir un château. C'est un magnifique palais à l'intérieur, mais aussi un vrai château gothique, un truc solide, impressionnant et tout en pointes, avec des tourelles, des créneaux et des fossés en cas d'attaque, tu vois ? Cette cruche de Blanche-Neige vivrait dans cette petite chaumière dans une clairière avec les nains… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

― Pourquoi cruche ? demanda Emma.

― Eh bien, c'est un personnage tellement faible et sans intérêt, il lui faut toujours un homme pour la sauver. La femme qui est vraiment aux commandes dans cette histoire, c'est la méchante reine, tu sais.

― Intéressant comme théorie, dit Emma avec un sourire en coin. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Regina était déterminée à devenir la femme la plus puissante possible, et c'était là une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle trouvait plutôt attirante.

― Et moi, je serais quoi dans ton monde ? demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de magie, rien de particulier. Je ne sais rien faire.

― Toi, dit Regina, tu n'as rien à voir avec ces prétendues héroïnes pitoyables. Tu seras la Sauveuse. Bien mieux que ces princes ridicules. Tu seras ma Sauveuse à moi !

L'estomac d'Emma se serra bizarrement. _Sa sauveuse !_ pensa-t-elle. _Je me demande bien de quoi il faut que je la sauve_.

― Très bien, dit-elle avec un sourire. Va pour la Sauveuse !


	5. Chapter 5

A sa visite suivante, Emma commença à poser pour Regina. Parfois Regina lui demandait de poser sans bouger pendant qu'elle faisait des croquis d'elle. Parfois elle se contentait de laisser Emma faire ce qu'elle voulait et sortait son carnet de croquis, les yeux rivés sur le moindre de ses gestes tandis qu'elles bavardaient et plaisantaient.

Emma était souvent troublée par le regard de Regina sur elle. Personne ne l'avait jamais observée avec une telle intensité auparavant. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle réalisa que l'œil aiguisé de Regina faisait partie de sa personnalité d'artiste, même si celle-ci, qui ne laissait jamais traîner le moindre pinceau ou dessin dans sa chambre, s'efforçait de minimiser son talent et son intérêt pour l'art. Il fallait un œil comme celui de Regina pour capturer et rendre la vérité profonde des choses en seulement quelques coups de crayon ou de pinceau. Regina avait un style alerte et l'œil pour les détails. Parfois elle observait Emma si attentivement qu'elle cessait d'entendre ce que celle-ci disait, et ses portraits d'elle étaient si beaux qu'Emma savait à peine quoi dire. Un jour elle marmonna :

― Tu me fais plus jolie que je ne le suis. Tu le sais, non ?

― Je t'assure que non, Emma. C'est comme ça que je te vois.

Emma ne sut que répondre. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme jolie, même si le fait d'être jeune, mince, supposée sans défenses, et d'habiter dans des quartiers mal famés lui avait valu bien plus que son lot d'avances indésirables. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ce que signifiait le fait que Regina la trouvait si belle, et lui posa impulsivement un baiser sur la joue.

― Merci, l'artiste ! Même si tu ferais sans doute mieux de faire contrôler ta vue.

A la surprise d'Emma, Regina rougit légèrement.

― Ma vue à moi n'a rien qui cloche, ma chère, plaisanta-t-elle en rougissant encore plus et en faisant mine d'être absorbée par le lavage de ses pinceaux. J'ai un oeil de lynx, comme on dit.

Le moment passa, mais persista à revenir, les attirant l'une vers l'autre avec insistance. Lorsque les yeux de Regina étaient posés sur elle, Emma sentait cette dernière suivre du regard avec douceur le moindre de ses traits comme une caresse. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait le contact facile, et il n'y avait entre elles presque aucune interaction physique, pas même d'accolades, si ce n'était à l'occasion une main posée sur un bras ou une épaule. Depuis le temps, Emma devait admettre qu'elle avait une idée assez précise de ce qui se passait, du moins de son côté. Elle était amoureuse de Regina – elle en avait pris conscience depuis un moment – et cela n'avait rien de platonique. Regina l'attirait terriblement.

Elle n'avait jamais sérieusement désiré quelqu'un auparavant, mais dieu qu'elle désirait Regina ! Parfois elle sentait ses genoux mollir et son ventre se retourner rien que sous le poids du regard de Regina posé sur elle. Est-ce qu'elle ficherait tout en l'air si elle l'embrassait ? Regina la repousserait-elle avec dégoût et la bannirait-elle de sa vie ? Elle redoutait de le découvrir. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus terrible ? De perdre la personne la plus fantastique qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée, ou de découvrir que ses sentiments étaient bel et bien partagés et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite ? Quoi qu'il en soit, laisser libre cours à ses sentiments changerait tout.

Emma n'avait pas réalisé que pendant ses séances de pose, elle s'était mise à caresser les traits de Regina de ce même regard que son amie posait sur elle. Un jour, Regina s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un dessin, balança son carnet de croquis, et vint coller ses genoux à ceux d'Emma, qui était assise en tailleur un peu plus loin sur le lit.

― Emma Swan, déclara-t-elle, si tu ne fais pas quelque chose maintenant avec la façon dont tu me regardes depuis une heure, je te jure que c'est moi qui le ferai, parce que je n'en peux plus !

― Oh, dit Emma en rougissant violemment et en baissant les yeux. Tu veux dire… ?

Elle lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et découvrit que le visage de Regina était à présent incroyablement proche du sien.

― Oh !

Il serait à jamais impossible de déterminer qui avait embrassé qui la première tant le geste fut parfaitement réciproque. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, légèrement d'abord, puis encore et encore. Elles soupirèrent, et le baiser devint plus profond. Emma avait la tête qui tournait un peu, pour ne rien dire du reste de son corps. C'était la chose la plus excitante qu'elle avait jamais faite, même si elle commençait à se poser des questions au sujet du rouge à lèvres de Regina sur leurs deux visages.

― Oui, dit Regina qui lisait apparemment dans ses pensées et sourit contre ses lèvres. Il y en a partout. Ne t'en fais pas, je te promets que ça vaudra le coup.

Regina tint parole, et plus tard lorsqu'elles se lavèrent la figure pour en ôter les traces de rouge à lèvres, Emma put à peine attendre d'avoir fini avant de se remettre à embrasser Regina, dont la peau tout juste rafraîchie par l'eau du robinet avait maintenant en plus une légère odeur de savon. Mais si leur premier baiser avait commencé chaste pour finir torride et qu'elles venaient de passer une heure à s'embrasser, il y avait encore beaucoup de limites qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes à franchir.

― On va y aller doucement, d'accord ? dit Regina à moitié couchée sur Emma, ses cheveux noirs délicieusement ébouriffés, mais toujours entièrement vêtue et occupée à suivre du bout des doigts les contours de son visage.

― Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois j'ai eu envie de faire ça, avoua-t-elle.

― Je crois que si en fait, répondit Emma en embrassant Regina dans le cou à titre expérimental. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, doucement ? ajouta-t-elle. On va faire un planning ou un truc comme ça ?

― Chérie, sourit Regina, j'ai seulement envie qu'on s'habitue l'une à l'autre, tu vois, qu'on fasse les choses progressivement. Il n'y a pas le feu, si ?

― Bien sûr que non, répondit Emma, transportée de joie. Regina venait de l'appeler « chérie » ! Attends… Ce n'est pas que tu n'aimes pas faire ça avec moi, hein ?

― Eh bien, vu que je suis pratiquement vautrée sur toi, je crois que tu as déjà la réponse à ta question… Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suppose que tu n'as jamais…

― Non, c'est vrai.

Emma rougit un peu mais soutint le regard de Regina.

― Tu as raison, c'est nouveau pour moi et je n'ai pas envie de me précipiter non plus. Et toi, tu as déjà… ?

Regina hésita.

― Je suis sortie avec quelques garçons, dit-elle. Rien d'important. Tu es la première personne que j'aime.

Puis, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle vira à l'écarlate.

Emma, abasourdie, contempla Regina quelques instants sans trouver les mots.

― Waouh, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire radieux.

Elle caressa légèrement le visage de Regina du bout des doigts. Celle-ci avait la peau merveilleusement douce.

― Je t'aime aussi, Regina.

Elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de la jeune brune que celle-ci n'était pas si sûre de ce qui était censé se passer ensuite. Levant la tête, elle l'embrassa. Puis elle passa les bras autour d'elle, la fit rouler sur le dos et lui chuchota à l'oreille, ses cheveux blonds tombant en cascade autour de leurs deux visages :

― Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. _Maintenant_ , on peut y aller doucement !

Regina pouffa de rire et fit mine de lui donner une bourrade.

― Tu peux parler, toi ! répondit-elle en riant.

Regina se détendit de nouveau dans ses bras, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma se sentit parfaitement heureuse.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma et Regina ne pouvaient passer autant de temps ensemble qu'elles l'auraient souhaité car Emma avait un couvre-feu au foyer pour adolescents, et chaque soir, à regret, elle devait être rentrée à temps pour le dîner. C'est pourquoi entre leurs heures d'étude – que Regina insistait pour conserver – et le boulot de jardinage d'Emma, il ne restait guère de temps en-dehors des week-ends, même si Regina séchait de plus en plus souvent ses clubs pour la retrouver. Avec le soutien d'Emma et de son père, Regina avait également arrêté la danse classique et ne s'en portait que mieux.

Y aller doucement avait conduit tout droit à quelques séances de baisers passionnés, mais la retenue naturelle des deux jeunes filles les empêcha bel et bien de pousser les choses trop loin et trop vite. Emma avait passé la moitié de sa vie à repousser des gens qui voulaient profiter d'elle, et Regina n'avait pas envie de la presser à faire quoi que ce soit qui la mette mal à l'aise. Pour Regina, élevée par une mère dont le credo était de toujours rester maîtresse de la situation, de ne jamais céder une miette du pouvoir dont on disposait – surtout pas au profit des hommes – et de ne jamais paraître faible à aucun prix, il était plus facile de prendre le contrôle que de le laisser prendre, même par une personne en qui elle avait confiance. Elles avaient toutes deux besoin de temps pour régler certaines choses avec elles-mêmes.

Elles se mirent à explorer le corps de l'autre à leur rythme, petit à petit, allant chaque fois un peu plus loin. D'abord elles gardèrent leurs vêtements, puis enlevèrent ce qui gênait, une chose à la fois. Enlever leur soutien-gorge pour la première fois fut une étape mémorable. Emma était complexée par ses seins qu'elle ne trouvait pas moitié aussi beaux que ceux de Regina, tandis que cette dernière, qui comme il s'avéra, n'avait pas le moindre complexe à exhiber son corps, était bien plus réticente à se laisser aller et à savourer pleinement les lèvres et les mains caressantes d'Emma sur elle. Emma fut la première à se lâcher car elle mourait d'envie de sentir la poitrine nue de Regina sur la sienne, et le résultat surpassa de loin ses attentes. Regina laissait Emma la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser et la mordiller, mais réprimait ses gémissements, s'écartait et inversait les rôles à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à perdre le contrôle.

Emma sentait que Regina, peu importait à quel point elle en avait envie, redoutait de se laisser aller, et ne la poussait pas à dépasser ses limites. Elle était folle d'elle, et il était si enivrant de sentir ses mains sur elle que cela eut rapidement raison de ce qui restait de ses complexes. Regina était audacieuse et pleine de fougue, déterminée à lui procurer du plaisir, et extrêmement créative. Emma avait toute confiance en elle et ne retenait jamais rien. Chaque halètement ou soupir, gémissement ou frisson marquait une étape dans l'exploration de son corps et la recherche de son plaisir que menait Regina.

La première fois qu'elles allèrent jusqu'au bout, Emma jouit dans un immense déferlement de sensations qui la laissa pantelante, momentanément sourde et aveugle, les membres lourds comme le plomb. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux quelques instants plus tard, Regina la contemplait d'un air ébahi.

― C'était incroyable, merci, chuchota Emma, pas encore remise de l'intensité de son plaisir.

Regina, qui la considérait toujours d'un air étrange, répondit d'une voix rauque :

― Non, merci à _toi._

L'orgasme d'Emma avait profondément touché Regina. Même si elle aimait Emma, jusqu'à présent elle avait inconsciemment tenté de se montrer à la hauteur de son éducation en ne perdant jamais le contrôle lorsqu'elles faisaient l'amour. Mais Emma lui avait fait réaliser que l'amour n'était pas une question de contrôle. C'était une question de confiance, de don et de partage. Emma, qui venait juste de perdre si glorieusement le contrôle, se moquait bien d'avoir l'air vulnérable. Elle se fiait si entièrement à Regina qu'elle s'était mise à nu et intégralement offerte afin de partager avec elle ces instants d'une incroyable intimité. Regina eut honte de tout ce qu'elle avait retenu. Cela semblait tellement égoïste à présent.

Après cela, même si elle resta toujours moins expansive qu'Emma, Regina cessa progressivement de se retenir avec elle. Elle laissa son corps guider Emma d'un point sensible à un autre et faire monter son plaisir jusqu'à l'orgasme. Elles s'arrêtèrent juste avant une fois ou deux, car Regina esquivait toujours malgré elle la toute dernière étape, mais Emma n'insista pas et opta pour les câlins à la place.

― Tu ne crains rien avec moi, chuchota-t-elle en se collant étroitement contre le dos de Regina. Je serai là quand tu redescendras.

La fois suivante, Regina s'accrocha à Emma comme si elle avait réellement peur de ne pas la retrouver en redescendant.

― Tout va bien, dit Emma. Je t'aime.

Et Regina s'abandonna.

Emma contempla Regina, perdue dans son plaisir et incroyablement belle, et se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina et Emma avaient gardé leur relation pour elles, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir l'air plus épanoui que d'habitude. Neal avait remarqué qu'il n'était plus le centre de la vie d'Emma. Plutôt que d'être impatiente de passer du temps avec lui, à présent elle était le plus souvent occupée à faire ses devoirs avec une de ces gosses de riches en guise de professeur particulier, c'était à peine s'il arrivait à la voir. Le père de Regina interpréta à juste titre la mine radieuse de sa fille comme résultant du fait qu'elle voyait beaucoup Emma et avait quelqu'un de son âge avec qui tout partager, même s'il ne soupçonnait pas la profondeur réelle de leur attachement. A l'école, Regina dissimulait son bonheur en se montrant encore plus peste que d'habitude, et comme elle n'avait jamais été aussi radieuse, les garçons étaient plus que jamais à ses pieds, chacun d'eux mourant d'envie qu'elle le choisisse comme cavalier au bal de fin d'année.

Ce bal, semblait-il, était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour la mère de Regina. Sa fille serait élue reine de sa promo et finirait le lycée dans un halo de gloire et de popularité. Cependant, pour faire triompher son évidente supériorité, Regina devait d'abord exercer ses talents afin de choisir le cavalier idéal pour orner son bras le soir du bal et être élu roi avec elle. Après tout, les photos de cette apothéose de la vie sociale adolescente dureraient toute une vie, le garçon devait être choisi avec soin.

Regina savait que sa mère ne vivait que pour la voir partir en limousine accompagnée d'un quelconque beau garçon athlétique, et si elle n'avait pas rencontré Emma elle n'y aurait rien trouvé à redire. C'était là le rôle qu'elle était censée tenir depuis sa naissance, mais elle savait que cela contrariait Emma, dont le bal de fin d'année tombait précisément le même soir, et qui avait trop honte pour lui demander de venir plutôt à son minable bal de lycée public.

Regina ne savait que faire. Si elle invitait Emma à son bal, la jeune blonde se sentirait sans doute mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gosses de riches snobs, qui au mieux l'ignoreraient, et au pire la traiteraient de façon condescendante comme la « bonne oeuvre » de Regina à cause des heures passées à la faire travailler à la bibliothèque. Elle n'aurait guère de temps à consacrer à Emma de toute façon, entre les photos à prendre, les garçons qui se bousculeraient pour danser avec elle et le couronnement du roi et de la reine. Et si elle allait plutôt au bal d'Emma ? En supposant que ce soit seulement possible avec sa mère qui tenait tellement à la voir couronnée reine qu'elle s'était portée volontaire comme chaperon pour être sûre de ne pas en rater une seconde. Il n'y avait guère moyen d'y échapper.

Si Regina était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, les deux scénarios impliquaient d'arriver ouvertement au bras d'une fille à l'événement le plus important dans la vie sociale de toute adolescente, et cela lui donnait matière à réfléchir. Elle s'en tirerait sans doute plus facilement à l'école d'Emma à vrai dire, là où personne ne la connaissait. Faire savoir à tout le monde qu'elle était lesbienne était une chose dont elle n'avait jamais eu à se préoccuper auparavant, et maintenant qu'il le fallait…

Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait honte. Regina était fière d'être avec Emma, et se sentait infiniment chanceuse d'être aimée en retour. Mais elle savait qu'avoir une fille gay ne faisait pas partie des plans de sa mère. La règle numéro un de Cora était de toujours garder le contrôle sur les hommes et d'être en mesure de les séduire en toutes circonstances. Elle allait prendre le coming-out de Regina pour du pur sabotage après avoir travaillé si dur pour poser les bases de sa future domination.

Comment Cora réagirait-elle si Regina se contentait de lui annoncer : _Bonne nouvelle maman, j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour le bal, elle s'appelle Emma !_ Même si elle se retenait d'ajouter : _C'est une orpheline fauchée qui vit dans un foyer des services sociaux, mais je m'en fiche et je l'aime_ , il n'y avait aucune chance que cela finisse bien. Sa mère l'enfermerait sans doute dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que Regina fasse ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Il y avait aussi de grandes chances pour que Cora passe sa frustration sur Emma, et Regina n'osait même pas imaginer de quoi sa mère était capable.

De fait, Regina était déjà à cran à cause de sa mère, qui était encore plus sur son dos que d'habitude à la perspective du bal, la harcelait pour aller acheter la robe parfaite et passait au peigne fin son album-souvenir du lycée de l'année précédente pour y dénicher le cavalier idéal.

― Mère, protesta Regina, voulez-vous bien me laisser régler ça s'il vous plaît ! Je suis parfaitement capable de m'en occuper moi-même.

― Ma chère Regina, dans la vie le succès ne tombe pas du ciel. Il faut travailler pour le mériter. Même si tu es une Mills…

― …une femme doit se donner deux fois plus de mal pour réussir, récita Regina. _Je sais_ , mère ! Ecoutez, je vous promets que d'ici la fin de la semaine vous aurez votre robe et votre cavalier idéal, d'accord ? Maintenant voudriez-vous me laisser faire mes devoirs, s'il vous plaît ?

Lorsque sa mère finit par s'en aller, Regina soupira et prit son carnet de croquis dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. La présence constante de sa mère lui avait rendu pratiquement impossible de voir Emma ces derniers jours, et celle-ci lui manquait. Elles s'envoyaient des SMS et avaient étudié à la bibliothèque pendant une heure après les cours, mais elles avaient une telle envie l'une de l'autre que c'était tout juste si elles avaient pu se retenir de faire l'amour dans une cabine des toilettes. Regina avait un certain standing, mais dieu sait qu'elle avait été sévèrement tentée de le revoir à la baisse aujourd'hui.

Le jour suivant, lorsqu'Emma put finalement revenir à la résidence, elles prirent à peine le temps de fermer la porte de la chambre à clé avant de commencer à se déshabiller mutuellement et de se pousser l'une l'autre contre les murs. Elles ne parvinrent à passer du tapis au lit que pour la seconde fois. Après une courte sieste et une troisième fois, Regina tira le couvre-lit sur le corps ronronnant d'Emma, enfila un t-shirt, et prit son album du lycée.

― Bon, dit-elle, aide-moi à choisir le garçon avec qui je dois faire semblant de sortir au bal. Peut-être Graham, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Emma cessa de ronronner, et ses yeux virèrent dangereusement au gris.

― Oh, dit-elle, alors tu y vas.

― Chérie, dit Regina, ma mère me tuerait si je n'y allais pas.

― Dans ce cas, dit Emma en rassemblant son courage, j'irai avec toi. Je serai ta cavalière.

Le cœur de Regina se serra. Si elle ignorait Cora, c'était là ce qu'elle voulait. Aller à ce bal idiot avec la fille qu'elle aimait, et que le reste du monde aille au diable.

― Alors c'est sans doute toi que ma mère tuerait, chérie, dit-elle en caressant l'épaule nue d'Emma.

― Je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.

― Emma, je ne plaisante pas. Je ne peux pas y aller avec toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable.

― Sérieusement ? Tu préfères y aller avec n'importe quel mec plutôt que de tenir tête à ta mère pour moi ?

― Je suis vraiment navrée, dit Regina. Je préfèrerais y aller avec toi, mais j'essaie de te protéger. C'est pour ton bien.

Les yeux d'Emma avaient complètement viré au gris ardoise orageux.

― Vraiment ? Ca ne serait pas plutôt que tu as honte de moi parce que je suis une orpheline fauchée ?

Se précipitant hors du lit, elle ramassa ses vêtements pour s'habiller.

― Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, protesta Regina.

― Ou peut-être que tu as peur que tout le monde sache que tu es lesbienne !

― Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai peur…

― Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Dire que j'ai été assez bête pour penser que tu m'aimais, siffla Emma en se rhabillant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

Les mots d'Emma firent à Regina l'effet d'une gifle et la laissèrent abasourdie. Que diable était-il en train de se passer ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse à sa dernière déclaration, Emma se détourna et gagna la porte.

― Préviens-moi si tu finis par savoir quelle place j'ai dans ta vie, dit-elle.

Et elle partit sans se retourner.


	8. Chapter 8

Les choses allaient mal. Emma refusait de voir Regina et avait cessé de répondre à ses SMS après lui avoir fait savoir qu'elle avait l'intention d'aller à son propre bal de fin d'année avec Neal. Regina était si bouleversée qu'elle arrivait à peine à réfléchir. Elle avait dix-sept ans et venait juste de faire fuir sa meilleure amie. En cet instant précis, elle avait bien trop de choses en tête pour arriver à en venir à bout toute seule.

Comme la soirée du bal se rapprochait et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas choisi son roi, elle opta pour Graham, un garçon mignon et gentil avec lequel elle passait déjà le plus clair de son temps à l'école. Elle se fiait à lui pour ne rien faire d'embarrassant au cours de la soirée, et uniquement ce qu'elle voudrait ensuite. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils seraient élus roi et reine puisqu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de couple plus séduisant en compétition. La limousine était réservée et le smoking de Graham parfaitement assorti à sa robe.

Pendant ce temps, Emma continuait à l'éviter. Regina l'avait cherchée à l'école pendant ses heures de jardinage, mais ne l'avait trouvée nulle part. Elle ne répondait pas aux coups de téléphone, ni aux mails, ni aux SMS. Elle refusait d'y répondre. Regina avait conscience que le seul moyen de se rattraper était de l'inviter à l'accompagner au bal. Proclamer qu'elle l'aimait vraiment n'était de toute évidence pas suffisant. Regina se moquait bien qu'Emma soit pauvre, mais ne pouvait nier une certaine nervosité à l'idée de faire savoir à tout le monde qu'elle était lesbienne. Est-ce que son coming-out ruinerait sa vie et sa carrière dans les affaires ? De plus elle n'était pas du tout sûre d'être lesbienne. En réalité, elle prenait aussi plaisir à coucher avec les garçons. Il se trouvait juste qu'elle aimait Emma.

Au fond, se dit Regina, il valait sans doute mieux tenter de se réconcilier avec Emma après le bal, une fois sa mère certaine qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, c'est-à-dire en route pour tout un mois d'été en stage de management avant d'entrer à l'université. Elle ne commencerait pas à lui lâcher un peu la bride avant.

Mais Emma lui manquait, et Regina avait du mal à le supporter. Bien sûr, elle cachait avec soin à quel point elle se sentait misérable. Il y avait cependant une dureté nouvelle dans sa voix. Il lui semblait que l'espace d'un instant, sa vie avait réellement commencé à avoir un sens, qu'elle avait enfin valu la peine d'être vécue, mais à présent toute la lumière s'en était de nouveau évanouie. Elle se demandait quel était l'intérêt de courir après le pouvoir et la richesse si l'on n'avait personne avec qui en savourer les bénéfices. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à ce jour à quel point la vie pouvait paraître vaine.

Elle craignait également qu'Emma ne se laisse de nouveau entraîner dans les plans mal avisés de Neal pour se faire de l'argent et ne se fasse arrêter à cause de lui. Le fait que l'année scolaire tirait à sa fin lui remonta cependant un peu le moral, car à présent même si Emma cessait de se soucier de ses notes, elle obtiendrait quand même son diplôme. Regina lui aurait au moins servi à ça.

Pour apaiser sa douleur, Regina dessinait des scènes de son monde fantastique, dont la plupart représentaient Emma dans son costume de Sauveuse. Regina avait voulu croire que de ne pas inviter Emma à son bal était la bonne décision à prendre pour la sauver du courroux de sa mère – pour les sauver toutes les deux en réalité – mais à l'évidence elle-même était une Sauveuse lamentable. Elle n'était qu'une dégonflée, et Emma n'avait visiblement que faire de la sauver elle de son misérable sort qui la condamnait à la solitude. Peut-être méritait-elle de la perdre.

Regina savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'enfantin et de superstitieux dans le fait de peindre des scènes qui les représentaient elle-même en reine et Emma en Sauveuse, réunies dans son royaume imaginaire où elles vivaient heureuses pour toujours, Emma assise juste à côté d'elle sur le trône. Elle avait beau souhaiter de toutes ses forces que cela se réalise, ce ne suffisait pas à en faire une réalité. Mais puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen de communiquer avec Emma, elle continuait obstinément à glisser des peintures dans de grandes enveloppes à son adresse dans la boîte aux lettres du foyer pour adolescents.

La nuit du bal arriva, et tout se déroula exactement comme l'avait prévu Cora. Graham était parfait, Regina éblouissante dans sa robe de soirée rouge, et les garçons se bousculèrent toute la soirée pour danser avec elle. Graham et Regina furent élus roi et reine, de fantastiques photos furent prises, et enfin, tandis que la soirée s'achevait, Cora, qui s'était portée volontaire comme chaperon pour être aux premières loges du triomphe de sa fille, fit signe à Regina qu'elle rentrait à la maison. Le moment était venu. Après lui avoir fait la morale pendant une heure pour qu'elle évite de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nuire à sa future réputation de femme d'affaires, Cora avait dit à Regina qu'elle pouvait rester dehors aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait ce soir-là, parce que ce serait une nuit dont elle se souviendrait plus tard – elle lui faisait confiance pour la rendre mémorable tout en s'assurant qu'il ne s'y produirait rien de regrettable.

Jusque là, le comportement de Regina avait été irréprochable. Elle avait été si majestueuse que sa mère en avait été sincèrement ravie et qu'Emma aurait passé son temps à se moquer d'elle si elle avait été là. Regina avait montré à tout le monde ce que signifiait être une Mills – et il en fallait beaucoup pour impressionner les gens de son milieu. Les photos du bal pourraient être exposées fièrement pendant toute la prochaine décennie. A présent, elle estima qu'il était temps de se rappeler qui elle était vraiment. En quittant la soirée avec Graham, elle lui adressa ce regard qui rendait les garçons incapables de lui dire non, et lui demanda de la conduire au lycée d'Emma.

Il était tard, et elle n'était pas sûre de l'y trouver encore. Elle était encore moins sûre que le seul fait de se montrer à la fin de sa soirée suffirait pour qu'Emma veuille bien se remettre à lui adresser la parole. Mais elle désespérait de la voir depuis des jours, avait pensé à elle toute la soirée, et voulait au moins essayer.

Regina demanda à Graham de l'attendre dans la limousine. Comme elle s'y attendait, le gymnase du lycée, orné de ballons et jonché de confetti, était déjà à moitié vide lorsqu'elle arriva. Aucun signe d'Emma. Elle prit le ton le moins condescendant qu'elle put pour demander aux gens encore à l'intérieur s'ils avaient vu Emma Swan. La plupart ne savaient même pas qui c'était, mais un garçon lui dit qu'il pensait l'avoir vue se diriger vers le terrain de football avec son petit ami.

Avec son petit ami. Vers le terrain de football. La gorge de Regina s'assécha soudain tandis qu'elle se rappelait toutes les bêtises du bal de fin d'année contre lesquelles sa mère l'avait mise en garde. Elle savait qu'Emma n'était pas attirée par Neal, celle-ci le lui avait dit. Elle savait aussi qu'il était plus vieux qu'elle, qu'il avait toujours eu le béguin pour elle, et qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même seul avec une jeune fille au cœur brisé par une belle nuit d'été. Une nuit dont on se rappelait toute sa vie. Regina hésita. Devait-elle y aller ? Et si elle… les dérangeait ?

La bonne nouvelle fut qu'ils ne la remarquèrent pas – ils étaient trop occupés. La mauvaise, que c'était une chose de s'attendre au pire, mais une toute autre encore de le voir de ses propres yeux. Plus tard, la vision atroce de leur étreinte gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire, Regina se dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû y aller pour commencer. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu ne pas savoir qu'Emma avait couché avec Neal. Ou s'il avait fallu qu'elle le sache, peut-être cela n'aurait-il pas été si douloureux à encaisser. Peut-être aurait-elle été capable d'oublier. Il faisait noir sous les gradins, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle avait vu – elle n'avait même pas besoin de ses yeux pour reconnaître les gémissements d'Emma. Comme elle avait été bête de croire qu'elle seule avait le pouvoir de la faire gémir ainsi. Une gigantesque vague de jalousie la submergea. Saisie d'un haut-le-coeur, elle chancela et fit demi-tour pour s'en aller.

C'était fini. Non seulement elle avait perdu Emma, mais elle ne serait jamais capable de lui pardonner _ça._


	9. Chapter 9

La vie d'Emma ne s'était guère améliorée depuis qu'elle avait quitté Regina dans l'espoir que sa petite amie remettrait de l'ordre dans ses priorités et lui reviendrait. Comme elle avait pu le constater, celle-ci n'en avait rien fait.

Avant le bal de fin d'année, Emma, humiliée et furieuse, avait rendu toute rencontre impossible entre elles. Pourtant, elle avait espéré contre toute logique que Regina trouverait un moyen de faire son apparition et de venir la chercher. Elle voulait que Regina se présente à sa porte le soir du bal prête à l'inviter à sortir ou tout autre geste aussi ridiculement romanesque afin de prouver à quel point elle l'aimait. Regina lui avait envoyé toutes ces peintures qui disaient son envie d'être avec elle. Alors pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien pour concrétiser cela ?

Mais à part les peintures, Regina n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour la récupérer. Une fois de plus, Emma s'était tournée vers Neal pour se consoler, car quoi qu'il ait pu se passer et malgré le fait qu'Emma l'avait à peine vu ces derniers mois, Neal était toujours là pour elle. Bien sûr que non, elle ne serait pas seule pour le bal – il l'y emmènerait ! Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus cool que d'y aller avec un garçon qui avait déjà fini le lycée ? Au fond d'elle-même, Emma savait que Neal méritait mieux qu'elle – une fille réellement amoureuse de lui – et qu'elle se montrait égoïste. Mais Neal avait toujours été doué pour la réconforter, et elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Elle ne lui dit donc rien de Regina, et se contenta de le laisser prendre soin d'elle pour un temps.

La soirée du bal avait été agréable. Neal avait apporté une petite flasque de whisky pour relever le punch, et à la fin de la soirée, Emma était plaisamment étourdie. Pas assez ivre cependant pour ignorer ce que Neal voulait quand il se mit à l'embrasser sous les étoiles au milieu du terrain de football, mais assez pour s'en moquer et dire oui. Il l'aimait, elle se sentait seule, et c'était bon de se sentir désirée.

Cela avait été une très mauvaise idée cependant, même si à ce moment-là, elle n'avait prêté aucune attention aux conséquences potentielles.

Comme si Regina avait su pour sa trahison, depuis ce jour fatidique elle avait complètement cessé de tenter de la joindre et de lui envoyer des dessins. Emma avait fait de son mieux pour poursuivre sa vie, fini le lycée, célébré son dix-huitième anniversaire, trouvé un travail à plein temps. Recevoir son diplôme sans Regina, la personne à qui elle devait le premier succès de sa vie, fut une expérience étrangement douloureuse. Emma et Neal devinrent spontanément un couple, sans même en discuter, lui prenant soin d'elle, elle puisant du réconfort dans sa tendresse et son amour.

Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Regina. A présent, celle-ci devait certainement être partie à l'université. Emma avait envisagé de revoir Regina avant son départ, mais c'était alors que l'un des plans de Neal avait mal fini et qu'il avait été arrêté avec tout un tas de montres volées. Heureusement les montres ne valaient pas aussi cher qu'il l'avait cru, et cela ne fut considéré que comme un menu larcin, mais au vu de ses antécédents il risquait tout de même plusieurs années de prison. Emma dut abandonner tout projet de revoir Regina pour le moment, tandis qu'elle luttait pour soutenir Neal autant qu'elle pouvait. Et puis il fut tout simplement trop tard. Emma n'était même pas sûre de savoir à quel endroit Regina étudiait.

C'était un pur coup de chance qu'Emma ne se soit pas trouvée avec Neal le soir où il s'était fait arrêter car elle ne s'était vraiment pas sentie bien. Ils venaient juste d'emménager ensemble dans un petit appartement, et Emma avait commencé à travailler à plein temps comme serveuse afin de pouvoir payer sa part du loyer. A présent, avec Neal en prison, il lui fallait trouver un second travail ou une colocataire pour conserver ce toit au-dessus de sa tête. La vie semblait déjà assez compliquée quand Emma se retrouva en train de vomir dans les toilettes pour la cinquième matinée de la semaine, et finit par réaliser qu'elle était enceinte.

En y repensant, elle n'avait pas eu ses règles depuis trois mois. Cela aurait dû être un signe ! Mais à force de courir entre les heures de visite de Neal et ses deux boulots, Emma n'avait rien remarqué du tout avant de finir par se trouver une colocataire. Ruby, sa nouvelle colocataire, était elle aussi serveuse à la brasserie où elle travaillait. Elle était drôle, décontractée, facile à vivre, et cela faisait du bien d'avoir de nouveau quelqu'un à la maison. La faire venir avait également permis à Emma d'abandonner son second travail pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans la pagaille qu'était sa vie.

Elle en était donc là. Il était trop tard pour penser à un avortement. Elle n'avait pas d'argent. Neal ne serait pas sorti de prison avant un an ou deux au plus tôt, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un bébé toute seule. Comment lui serait-il possible à la fois d'élever un enfant et de travailler, sans personne pour l'aider ? Après avoir écouté en silence Emma lui expliquer sa situation, Ruby, qui était une fille pragmatique, lui prépara une tasse de son chocolat chaud à la cannelle favori, et lui dit qu'en fin de compte, elle avait deux options : soit le dire à Neal et s'efforcer de se débrouiller avec le petit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'aider ou bien ne rien lui dire, faire adopter le bébé, et reprendre le cours de sa vie. Elle avait dix-huit ans. Elle pourrait toujours avoir des enfants plus tard si elle le voulait.

Trois mois plus tard, Emma ne s'était toujours pas décidée. Son ventre commençait maintenant à être bien visible, et elle avait cessé d'aller voir Neal, transféré dans un autre établissement à cent cinquante kilomètres de là, sous prétexte qu'elle ne pouvait pas se payer le bus jusqu'à la prison. Elle ne lui avait rien dit. En vérité il ne serait pas là pour elle et le bébé. Elle n'avait pas voulu avoir cet enfant, mais elle-même avait été abandonnée à la naissance – comment pouvait-elle abandonner son propre enfant ? Et si elle le gardait, quel genre de vie pourrait-elle bien lui offrir ?

Au début des vacances de Noël, Emma était enceinte de six mois et désespérée. Elle était de service à la brasserie lorsque Regina y entra.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina venait juste de rentrer de l'université pour passer Noël avec ses parents. Le début de sa première année à Princeton l'avait un peu distraite de sa misère et de son cœur brisé. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle devait partager une chambre avec quelqu'un. Sa colocataire était une irritante miss je sais-tout nommée Zelina, une rouquine de deuxième année. Regina avait l'intention d'obtenir un MBA après son diplôme, mais pour l'instant elle s'intéressait davantage au département des arts de Princeton qu'à ses cours de finances et de politiques publiques. En fait, elle s'était inscrite à un cours d'écriture créative ainsi qu'à un autre de peinture pour élèves confirmés. Travailler sur des projets artistiques était un moyen pour Regina de transformer tous ces sentiments douloureux que lui inspirait Emma en quelque chose de positif et d'essayer de tourner la page.

Malgré elle, elle s'était souvent demandée ce que devenait Emma, qui n'avait pas prévu d'aller à l'université, n'étant ni assez riche pour se la payer, ni assez bonne élève pour obtenir une bourse d'études. Cependant Regina n'avait jamais cédé à son envie de l'appeler. Emma avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, et pas une fois elle n'avait essayé de contacter Regina.

La dernière chose à laquelle Regina s'attendait lorsqu'elle entra dans cette brasserie pour manger un morceau au milieu de sa journée dédiée aux courses de Noël, était de découvrir que la serveuse venue prendre sa commande n'était autre qu'Emma – une Emma enceinte.

Elles pâlirent toutes les deux et se regardèrent en silence. Emma fut la première à se remettre du choc. Elle dit d'une voix douce :

― Tu as l'air en pleine forme, Regina. J'adore ta nouvelle coupe.

Regina, toujours muette, n'entendit pas vraiment le compliment. Elle se contenta de contempler le ventre d'Emma, ce qui fit rougir cette dernière.

― Félicitations, dit froidement Regina. Il est de Neal, je suppose ? Comme vous devez être fiers.

Emma sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes l'espace d'une seconde, puis afficha son expression la plus neutre et dit d'un ton impersonnel :

― Et qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

― Une salade au poulet s'il te plaît, répondit distraitement Regina, intriguée par la réaction d'Emma. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Les femmes enceintes n'étaient-elles pas censées rayonner de joie pure et d'hormones, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

― Une salade au poulet, répéta Emma en griffonnant sur son calepin. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres commandes à prendre. Je reviens tout de suite avec ta salade.

Lorsque Regina reçut sa commande quelques minutes plus tard, elle découvrit que son appétit s'était envolé. Elle observa Emma qui faisait des allers et retour à travers la brasserie sans croiser son regard. Regina avait cru en vouloir à mort à Emma et se sentait plus férocement jalouse que jamais à présent qu'Emma portait cet enfant. Mais quelque chose clochait. Emma semblait malheureuse, elle avait de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux, et malgré elle, Regina avait envie de venir à son secours.

Regina paya son addition et laissa un bon pourboire. Tout en remettant son écharpe et ses gants avant de sortir, elle demanda à Emma :

― A quelle heure tu finis ton service ? J'aimerais vraiment qu'on se voie et qu'on discute.

― En ce qui me concerne, tu as vu à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, dit Emma qui évitait toujours son regard.

Regina se retint de répondre : _Et moi, tu ne veux pas avoir de mes nouvelles ?_ Apparemment non.

― Dis-moi à quelle heure, Emma. Je serai là.

Un peu de son autorité habituelle s'était glissée dans sa voix. Elle posa la main sur l'avant-bras d'Emma, qui ne le retira pas et finit par la regarder.

― Très bien. Sois là à neuf heures.


	11. Chapter 11

A neuf heures, Emma s'assit dans la Mercedes de Regina sans rien dire. Regina proposa de l'emmener dîner quelque part. Emma répondit que tout ce qu'elle désirait en cet instant était de rentrer chez elle, d'enlever ses chaussures et de s'étendre, parce qu'elle avait été debout toute la journée et que son dos lui faisait un mal de chien. Alors Regina acheta des plats chinois à emporter et ramena Emma chez elle.

Le trajet fut silencieux. Emma semblait perdue dans ses pensées, et Regina, qui lui jetait des coups d'œil obliques, ne pouvait se résoudre à parler de tout et de rien. Une vraie conversation pouvait attendre encore quelques instants. Regina se gara au bas de l'immeuble d'Emma.

― Il n'y aura que nous, dit Emma avant de sortir de la voiture. Ma colocataire fait le service du soir.

Regina suivit Emma dans le minable petit appartement, en priant pour que sa Mercedes soit toujours en un seul morceau quand elle ressortirait. Le quartier était mal famé.

― Ta colocataire, demanda-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas dire Neal ?

― Neal est en prison. Il a pris deux ans pour vol, dit Emma en s'écroulant avec un soupir sur un canapé fatigué. Merci pour le chinois, au fait.

― Pas de quoi. En _prison_ ?! Mais le bébé ? C'est le sien, n'est-ce pas ? Comment peut-il te mettre enceinte et _ne pas_ être là ! dit Regina d'une voix qui enflait graduellement.

― Oui, eh bien il ne sait pas. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Le bébé était un accident. En réalité, rien que le fait de coucher avec Neal était un foutu accident. Et puis il s'est fait arrêter. Et puis j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte mais il était trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit, et maintenant il est en prison pour deux ans et…

Regina percevait la peur et le désespoir d'Emma mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle regarda autour d'elle. L'appartement était délabré – l'écurie de son cheval était bien plus confortable et mieux équipée que ça. Elever un enfant coûtait cher. Comment Emma ferait-elle pour se payer un berceau, une poussette, des biberons, des couches, de la nourriture et des vêtements pour bébé, et toutes ces choses dont les enfants qui grandissent ont constamment besoin ? Il n'était pas possible qu'elle y arrive toute seule.

Comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de Regina, Emma dit d'une petite voix :

― Je pense à le faire adopter. Pour qu'il ait plus de chances de s'en sortir.

Regina la regarda. Elle était trop jeune pour avoir l'air si défait.

― Mais, dit-elle, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Emma contempla ses mains posées sur son ventre.

― Ce n'est pas la question. Je n'ai rien. Je ne _suis_ rien. Je ne peux pas élever un enfant !

― Tu n'es pas rien ! déclara Regina. Est-ce que tu _veux_ le faire adopter ? répéta-t-elle en couvrant de la sienne l'une des mains d'Emma. Les yeux de cette dernière se remplirent de larmes.

― Non, souffla-t-elle. Oh Regina, si seulement je pouvais trouver un moyen…

― On va en trouver un.

Emma fixa Regina, perplexe.

― On ? Je t'ai quittée, Regina. Tu n'es jamais revenue me chercher. C'est moi qui me suis mise dans cette situation. C'est bon, tu ne me dois rien.

― Si, dit Regina, je suis revenue. Après le bal. Mais c'était trop tard, tu étais avec Neal.

― Oh, dit Emma en fronçant les sourcils. Oh, répéta-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés en rougissant violemment à mesure qu'elle comprenait. Cette nuit- _là_?

― Oui, répondit brièvement Regina, peu désireuse de s'étendre sur le sujet. Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de venir plus tôt. J'ai été lâche, si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je croyais te protéger de ma mère, mais c'était moi aussi que je protégeais. Je croyais qu'on aurait encore le temps de régler ça après le bal.

― Mais ensuite tu n'es pas revenue à cause de Neal ?

― Eh bien, il semblait évident que tu avais tourné la page.

― Non, dit Emma d'une voix douce en la regardant avec tellement de regret que cela lui brisa le cœur. Ce n'était pas le cas. Ca ne l'est toujours pas.

― Eh bien c'est _toi_ qui n'as jamais répondu à aucun de mes messages ! explosa Regina, dont la colère et la frustration longtemps réprimées commençaient à reprendre le dessus. Comment diable étais-je censée savoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de devoir courir après les gens pour les supplier d'être avec moi !

― Ce n'est pas comme si j'en valais la peine, dit Emma d'une voix atone. Regina se calma instantanément.

― Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Regina avait su dès la première minute à la brasserie qu'elle était toujours amoureuse d'Emma. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire, les mots refusaient de sortir. Emma sembla percevoir quelque chose cependant. La regardant dans les yeux, elle dit :

― Je t'aime, Regina.

― Mais tu es avec Neal, non ? Et tu attends son enfant.

― Non, je ne suis pas _avec_ lui. Je ne suis pas sa petite amie et il le sait. Il était quand même là pour moi parce que j'avais besoin de lui et qu'il m'aime, mais je ne lui ai pas fait de fausses promesses. Je n'ai couché avec lui que cette seule et unique foutue fois ! Il n'y a eu personne d'autre depuis. C'est de toi dont je suis amoureuse, Regina.

Regina prit Emma dans ses bras. Celle-ci nicha son visage dans son cou et sembla fondre à son contact, comme si elle n'avait pas été capable de se détendre depuis des mois. Il était si étrange de tenir à nouveau Emma dans ses bras. C'était la même jeune fille blonde qu'elle avait quittée six mois plus tôt, dont l'odeur lui faisait à présent monter aux yeux des larmes de soulagement, et en même temps une personne entièrement différente, avec son gros ventre qui prenait toute la place entre elles. Soudain Regina se figea. Emma releva la tête et lui sourit timidement.

― Tu l'as senti ? Le bébé a donné un coup de pied !


	12. Chapter 12

Cela prit Regina entièrement par surprise, mais à la minute où elle réalisa que le petit être dans le ventre d'Emma était bel et bien vivant, elle en tomba amoureuse également. C'était comme si son amour pour Emma s'était étendu pour englober cette vie nouvelle. Il s'agissait de l'enfant d'Emma. Elle se moquait bien désormais que Neal soit le père biologique. Il fallait bien que tous les enfants en aient un, non ? Et puisqu'elle-même ne risquait pas de l'être un jour… Elle aimait Emma. Emma l'aimait et avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne la laisserait pas tomber une seconde fois.

Comment Regina parviendrait à le faire, c'était là cependant une question épineuse. Quelques changements majeurs dans sa vie semblaient inévitables – si elle restait à Princeton pour étudier, elle ne serait guère plus utile à Emma et au bébé que Neal dans sa cellule de prison. Mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'elles pouvaient faire en une seule soirée. Emma était épuisée, et les effets de la montée d'adrénaline que leurs retrouvailles avaient provoquée chez Regina étaient en train de se dissiper. Tenant toujours dans ses bras une Emma endormie, Regina changea de position sur le canapé pour s'étendre un moment, et s'endormit aussi.

Les jours suivants, elles se virent de nouveau pour chercher des solutions, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Emma se prit à espérer que sa situation allait finir par s'améliorer. Après avoir passé Noël chacune de leur côté, Regina avec ses parents, et Emma avec Ruby et sa grand-mère qui l'avaient invitée, elles se retrouvèrent. Regina offrit à Emma une nouvelle peinture de son monde imaginaire, qui les représentait toutes les deux dans la chambre du bébé, occupées à veiller sur un jeune enfant qui chevauchait un cheval à bascule.

― Le bébé a tes cheveux noirs, sourit Emma. C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

― Peu importe, répondit Regina. L'un ou l'autre peut apprendre à monter à cheval, à manier l'épée, à tirer à l'arc et à être un Sauveur comme sa mère ! Mais je parie que c'est un garçon.

― Ah vraiment ? C'est ton miroir enchanté qui t'a dit ça ? Pour moi, on dirait bien que c'est toi la Sauveuse ici, répondit Emma en l'embrassant légèrement. Elles n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour depuis leurs retrouvailles, mais leur regain de timidité après six mois de séparation était rapidement en train de s'évanouir, et elles passaient de plus en plus de temps à rechercher le contact, à se laisser distraire par des mains et des lèvres baladeuses.

Elles parvinrent pourtant à mettre au point quelque chose qui ressemblait à un plan. Le bébé ne devait pas arriver avant trois mois encore. D'ici là, il était aussi bien qu'Emma reste où elle était et continue à partager l'appartement avec Ruby, qui serait là au cas où quoi que ce soit arrivait. Regina proposa de payer le loyer d'Emma afin que celle-ci puisse quitter son travail et se reposer, mais Emma refusa, et insista pour continuer à travailler aussi longtemps que possible. Elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de devenir une femme entretenue, et voulait faire de son mieux pour offrir au bébé tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

Regina ne pouvait pas abandonner l'université sur le champ, car il y avait de grandes chances que sa mère lui coupe les vivres pour la contraindre à revenir. Elle avait de l'argent à elle que sa mère ne pouvait pas lui prendre, mais la plus grande partie était bloquée jusqu'à ses vingt-et-un ans. Il y en aurait assez pour qu'elles vivent modestement ensemble, mais il faudrait quand même qu'elle trouve du travail. C'est pourquoi elle décida de retourner à l'université, où elle tâcherait de se renseigner pour savoir comment vivre de son art. Elle avait l'intention de laisser tomber certains de ses cours afin de pouvoir rentrer tous les week-ends et passer du temps avec Emma, l'accompagner aux cours de préparation à l'accouchement, acheter les affaires du bébé, et chercher un endroit où s'installer ensemble à temps pour la naissance.

Le tout était d'y croire, et elles étaient toutes les deux conscientes que bien trop de choses pouvaient mal tourner. Mais Emma avait l'habitude de tirer le maximum de ce qu'elle avait et Regina celle d'avoir toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Toutes deux étaient assez braves et convaincues de pouvoir y arriver. Le petit aurait deux parents qui l'aimaient – peut-être même trois, une fois Neal sorti de prison, mais on s'occuperait de Neal en temps voulu.

A la fin des vacances de Noël, Regina retourna à l'université, raisonnablement sûre que comme à l'accoutumée, tout se passerait comme elle le souhaitait. La seule chose dont elle n'avait pas tenu compte, c'était à quel point sa mère voulait que tout se passe comme _elle-même_ le souhaitait.


	13. Chapter 13

Jusqu'ici, Regina avait réussi à réorganiser son emploi du temps. Du lundi au jeudi elle restait à l'université, où elle tâchait pour l'essentiel d'étoffer son portfolio d'illustratrice professionnelle ainsi que ses relations dans le monde de l'art avec les autres artistes, les éditeurs et les galeries. Le jeudi soir elle prenait sa voiture, revenait chez Emma et passait le week-end avec elle.

Le ventre d'Emma continuait de grossir. Elles commencèrent à acheter des vêtements de bébé, mais n'avaient pas toujours choisi l'endroit où elles allaient vivre. Les loyers étaient moins chers à la campagne, mais Emma n'avait pas son permis de conduire, et beaucoup de choses du quotidien étaient plus faciles quand on habitait en ville. Il fallait qu'elles se décident rapidement cependant, car Emma était à présent enceinte de huit mois.

Pendant ce temps, Cora Mills fut informée par l'administration de l'université que sa fille Regina avait abandonné certains cours de sa spécialisation initiale et se dirigeait vers un diplôme d'art, un fait dont Regina avait omis de lui faire part. Un diplôme _d'art_ ? Cora était consciente que sa fille avait en partie hérité du tempérament artistique de son père, ce qui était très bien tant que Regina en faisait usage pour porter des vêtements impeccablement assortis, choisir les nuances idéales de maquillage ou montrer un réel talent pour la décoration intérieure. Mais de là à laisser tomber ses cours d'économie ! Que diable lui prenait-il donc ?

Cora savait peu de choses sur sa fille dans la mesure où avait l'habitude de l'obliger à faire tout ce qu'elle estimait bon pour elle. Elle ne s'était jamais donné la peine de laisser Regina avoir son mot à dire sur sa propre vie. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait perdu un peu de son emprise sur elle depuis que Regina était partie loger dans une chambre d'étudiant sur un campus à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là. De plus, Regina avait à présent dix-huit ans. On ne pouvait plus se contenter de la priver de sorties jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, n'est-ce pas ?

Visiblement, Regina n'avait aucune intention de dire à sa mère la vérité sur ce qui se passait, c'est pourquoi Cora ne la lui demanda pas. Au lieu de cela, elle engagea un détective privé pour suivre sa fille et découvrir si ce soudain revirement cachait davantage qu'un acte de rébellion adolescente contre la voie professionnelle qu'elle était censée suivre.

Comme elle put le constater, c'était le cas. Le rapport du détective révéla que si la vie de Regina sur le campus semblait assez peu remarquable, elle passait la moitié de ses semaines à la maison, dans un quartier louche du centre ville, avec une fille blonde qui en dépit de son état de grossesse avancé semblait être sa petite amie. Le dossier contenait des photos de surveillance de Regina et de la fille blonde qui se tenaient par la main et s'embrassaient, ne laissant aucun doute quant à la nature de leur relation. D'après les conclusions de l'enquête, la fille s'appelait Emma Swan. C'était une enfant élevée par les services sociaux, de parents inconnus, qui avait quitté le lycée avec un diplôme par miracle, et qui à présent peinait à joindre les deux bouts avec son salaire de serveuse.

Cora était horrifiée. La fille qu'elle avait élevée pour devenir une puissante femme d'affaires et montrer à tous les PDG mâles de la planète ce dont les femmes étaient capables sacrifiait un brillant futur soigneusement planifié pour un… cas social ? Dieu sait ce que Regina projetait de faire une fois le bébé venu au monde, mais cela n'augurait rien de bon pour ses études. Elle quitterait l'université. Il y aurait à jamais un trou dans son CV, rempli de choses inavouables, une tache que Regina ne pourrait jamais effacer quoi qu'elle fasse par la suite… Dix-huit ans de travail acharné jetés aux orties. C'était inacceptable.

Le week-end suivant, Cora s'assura que Regina restait à Princeton en ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que d'assister à plusieurs événements mondains au nom de la famille Mills. Ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons de sa mère, Regina accepta à contrecœur d'y aller. Ce ne serait que pour cette fois, Emma ne s'en porterait pas plus mal.

Le jeudi soir, à l'heure où Regina arrivait d'habitude, Cora frappa à la porte d'Emma. La jeune femme l'ouvrit confiante, avec un sourire radieux –peut-être espérait-elle que Regina avait trouvé un moyen de venir après tout – mais son sourire s'effaça dès qu'elle aperçut Cora à sa porte.

― Bonsoir ma chère, dit Cora. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentées. Je suis Cora Mills, la mère de Regina.

― Enchantée, répondit machinalement Emma, perplexe. Elle reconnaissait Cora, qu'elle avait vue sur les portraits de famille à la résidence Mills. Mais que venait-elle faire ici ?

― Voulez-vous entrer ?

― Oui, je vous remercie.

― Je vous offre quelque chose à boire ? Un thé, peut-être ? proposa Emma en la faisant entrer dans son petit salon. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

― Non merci, pas de thé. Je suis venue vous parler de Regina.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Emma, inquiète. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

― On dirait bien, dit Cora en s'asseyant avec circonspection sur le bord du canapé fatigué.

La conversation ne fit ensuite qu'empirer. Il fut bientôt clair pour Emma que Cora savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur sa relation avec Regina et n'approuvait pas du tout. Cependant Emma se souciait peu de l'opinion de Cora. Elle fit remarquer que Regina était assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions. Alors Cora, utilisant sa connaissance de l'histoire d'Emma et sans jamais élever la voix, anéantit poliment la jeune fille.

D'abord, Cora demanda à Emma si elle pensait qu'en restant avec elle, Regina pourrait se réaliser pleinement. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Ensuite, elle lui dit que Regina avait des choses plus importantes à faire que d'élever un petit bâtard qui ne lui était apparenté ni de près ni de loin, et qu'elle ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici. Emma devrait compter sur un autre moyen de subsistance que l'argent de sa fille. Cora fit ensuite remarquer que toute la vie d'Emma jusqu'à présent avait été un échec, du jour où ses parents l'avaient abandonnée à celui où elle avait conçu ce bébé sans père et sans savoir le moins du monde comment subvenir à ses besoins. Elle demanda à Emma si elle croyait vraiment que sans Regina, elle pouvait offrir au bébé une chance de s'épanouir dans un tel environnement. Combien de temps faudrait-il avant que l'enfant ne soit emmené par les services sociaux et placé en famille d'accueil ?

― Je peux veiller à ce que ce bébé soit adopté par une bonne famille. Je promets de m'en assurer si vous acceptez de laisser définitivement ma fille tranquille, conclut Cora. Appelez-moi quand vous serez prête et je m'occuperai de tout.

Elle se leva et tendit sa carte à Emma. Blanche comme un linge, celle-ci ne la prit pas. Cora la laissa sur la table basse.

― Pensez à ce qui vaut mieux pour Regina et pour votre enfant, ma chère, ajouta gentiment Cora. Je sais que vous êtes une fille bien. Vous ne voulez pas être celle qui va ruiner leur vie, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous embêtez pas à me raccompagnez pas. Bonne soirée à vous.

Et elle partit.

 _Très bien_ , se dit Emma en tâchant de se ressaisir. _Ca c'est une mère folle à lier. Pour le coup, je suis presque contente de n'avoir jamais connu la mienne. Mais elle a tort – je sais qu'elle a tort. Regina ne me laissera jamais tomber._ Et elle envoya un SMS à Regina.

Deux semaines plus tard, Emma avait perdu le sommeil à force de se faire du souci pour Regina. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis la visite de Cora. Elle n'en avait pas entendu parler non plus. Regina ne répondait pas à ses messages, ni à ses mails, ni à ses coups de téléphone. Emma appela l'université, mais l'administration l'informa que Regina avait été absente à tous ses cours ces deux dernières semaines. Elle décida de se rendre à la résidence Mills, mais une domestique lui dit que mademoiselle Regina n'était pas là pour le moment et refusa de la laisser entrer. Désespérée, Emma surveilla la résidence pendant des jours, mais n'aperçut jamais l'ombre de Regina.

Quelque chose s'était produit, mais quoi ? Le bébé pouvait arriver à tout instant à présent. Et elle se retrouvait seule.


	14. Chapter 14

Cora savait que gagner cette bataille s'annonçait difficile. Le lien entre Regina et cette fille semblait plus fort qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. Elle doutait qu'Emma la prendrait au mot pour ce qui était de veiller à l'avenir du bébé, c'est pourquoi elle chargea le détective de lui faire savoir quand la jeune femme serait prête à accoucher. Il valait mieux ne pas perdre la trace d'Emma Swan avant de s'être débarrassée de ce problème pour de bon.

Quant à Regina, Cora eut recours à des mesures d'urgence. Elle la fit enlever sur le campus de son université et enfermer en secret dans la pièce forte de la résidence. Pendant que sa fille était encore droguée, elle lui prit son téléphone et l'éteignit. Puis elle appela l'administration du collège pour l'informer que Regina allait manquer les cours quelques temps pour des raisons familiales.

Tout était sous contrôle. A présent, Cora n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Regina avait été endormie et enlevée si vite qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur ou de se demander ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se réveilla désorientée, mais ne tarda pas à reconnaître la pièce forte de la résidence, dans laquelle il lui était arrivé de trouver refuge, profitant de l'isolation phonique de ses murs pour échapper aux hurlements stridents de sa mère lorsque celle-ci piquait sa crise.

La pièce était confortable et bien équipée. Elle possédait sa propre salle de bain, armoire à pharmacie incluse, contenait divers assortiments de vêtements, ainsi qu'un placard rempli de conserves alimentaires. La pièce était un bunker, conçu pour soutenir un siège et pour abriter trois personnes pendant un mois environ. Il était dépourvu de fenêtres et n'avait qu'une seule porte, blindée et présentement fermée de l'extérieur. Les caméras de surveillance étaient allumées et transmettaient des vues de la pièce forte à la salle de contrôle du réseau de la résidence, mais Cora avait désactivé tous les moyens de communication audio et vidéo avec l'extérieur depuis l'intérieur de la pièce. Il était impossible d'appeler au secours. Regina était prise au piège.

Les jours passèrent et rien ne se produisit. Entièrement livrée à elle-même, Regina devenait presque folle à force de penser à Emma toute seule et sans aucune nouvelle d'elle. Peut-être Emma pensait-elle qu'elle l'avait de nouveau abandonnée ? C'était probable. Et si elle faisait une bêtise, comme de se résoudre à abandonner le bébé ? Regina savait que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de hurler à pleins poumons jusqu'à s'en faire siffler les oreilles. Puis elle s'effondra sur le sol, anéantie.

Regina compta une semaine, puis deux, puis trois. D'abord, elle espéra que quelqu'un viendrait et qu'elle arriverait à se précipiter dehors à la minute où la porte s'ouvrirait. Mais personne ne vint. Puis elle tenta une grève de la faim pour obtenir une réaction de sa mère – elle n'avait pas le moindre doute que celle-ci était responsable de sa situation actuelle – mais Cora ne bougea pas.

Regina n'avait pas la moindre intention de se laisser mourir pour de bon. Elle ne voulait pas être trop faible pour s'échapper au moment où une occasion se présenterait, aussi se remit-elle à manger. Elle trouva un cahier et quelques stylos à bille dans un tiroir et se mit à esquisser un croquis d'Emma telle qu'elle se la rappelait à leur dernière rencontre, avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses épaules et son gros ventre qui gonflait jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le bébé reconnaissait la voix de Regina à présent, il bougeait et donnait des coups de pied quand elle lui parlait. Elle était si près de le rencontrer et de commencer une nouvelle vie avec Emma, une vie qui avait tellement plus de sens que celle que sa mère lui avait choisie…

En trois semaines, Regina eut amplement le temps d'étudier dans les moindres détails la pièce où elle était enfermée. Pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, il n'y avait que deux caméras de surveillance, ce qui lui donna une autre idée. Cela valait le coup d'essayer. Devant chaque caméra, elle plaça une feuille de papier qui bloquait entièrement son champ de vision, sur laquelle elle écrivit « Je préfère mourir que vivre ainsi. Dites à papa que je l'aime. Adieu, mère. » Puis, juste au cas où il y aurait une autre caméra cachée dans la pièce, elle fit semblant d'avaler un tube entier de somnifères qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'armoire à pharmacie, s'allongea sur le lit et feignit de s'endormir.

Elle commençait à être engourdie de partout lorsque Cora finit par ouvrir la porte et se dirigea avec précaution vers le lit, sans paraître particulièrement pressée. Les yeux toujours fermés et retenant son souffle, Regina entendait le cliquetis des hauts talons de sa mère se rapprocher de plus en plus. Puis Cora se pencha sur elle et posa les doigts sur la gorge de sa fille pour vérifier son pouls.

Regina ouvrit les yeux et passa soudain à l'action. Elle se précipita hors du lit, se releva et balaya les jambes de Cora d'un seul geste vif et désespéré. Tandis que Cora surprise laissait échapper un cri et tombait à la renverse, Regina bondit hors de la pièce en dépit de ses jambes engourdies et referma la porte à clé. Au tour de Cora de savourer quelques précieux instants de solitude – en compagnie du tas de déchets odorant équivalent à trois semaines de repas en conserve qui débordait de la poubelle.

Comment allait Emma ? Il fallait qu'elle la rassure tout de suite. Il y avait un téléphone dans le … Mais avant que Regina ne soit parvenue jusqu'au salon, elle tomba sur son père.

― Pour l'amour du ciel Regina, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, où étais-tu donc passée, ma chérie ? Ta mère m'a parlé d'un stage à San Francisco, mais je commençais à me faire du souci pour toi ! D'habitude, tu donnes de tes nouvelles…

― Je n'adresserai plus jamais la parole à Mère, dit Regina. Père, puis-je utiliser votre téléphone, s'il vous plaît ? Je dois appeler quelqu'un, c'est urgent.

Le père de Regina s'exécuta et l'observa non sans inquiétude tandis qu'elle passait son appel. Sa fille ne semblait pas tout à fait aussi bien mise que d'ordinaire. Elle était mal coiffée, pieds nus, pas maquillée, les vêtements froissés, et sentait le renfermé. Que se passait-il ?

Regina lui rendit son téléphone. Elle semblait bouleversée, les yeux soudain pleins de larmes.

― Papa s'il te plaît, dit-elle d'une petite voix, j'ai besoin de ton aide.


	15. Chapter 15

Cora réussit presque à ruiner la vie de Regina et d'Emma. Au moment où Regina parvenait enfin à s'échapper de la pièce forte de la résidence, Emma se trouvait à la maternité, où elle venait juste de donner naissance à son bébé douze heures après avoir été conduite par Ruby à l'hôpital. Emma dormait lorsque Regina appela. Ce fut Ruby qui répondit au téléphone et la mit au courant.

Ruby était avec Emma durant l'accouchement, et tout semblait bien se passer. Regina avait eu raison – c'était un garçon. Il était bien rose et poussa ses premiers cris de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Le personnel de l'hôpital ne semblait pas inquiet du tout. On l'emmena à la nurserie pendant qu'on s'occupait d'Emma. Mais quelques heures plus tard, un docteur était venu et avait dit à Emma qu'il était vraiment désolé, qu'il y avait eu un problème avec le cœur du bébé, et que celui-ci était mort. Emma était devenue hystérique et avait demandé à le voir tout en essayant de se lever, mais il avait dit que ce n'était pas possible à l'heure actuelle et lui avait donné un sédatif pour la faire dormir.

Regina raconta tout à son père sur elle-même et Emma. Elle mentionna ses pratiques artistiques et son projet professionnel, et Henri Mills sourit.

― Je vois pourquoi ta mère a perdu la tête, ma chérie. Tu aurais dû commencer par venir me voir !

― Père, le bébé n'avait rien du tout. L'échographie était normale. Il était en parfaite santé – je lui parlais et il _réagissait_ ! L'accouchement s'est bien passé, il avait l'air en pleine forme à sa naissance. C'est impossible qu'il soit mort ! Je suis sûre que Mère a quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Elle a dû se dire que s'il n'y avait pas de bébé, je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester avec Emma. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à le retrouver !

Henri Mills n'était pas tout à fait aussi puissant que sa femme, mais il disposait tout de même de moyens considérables, et il aimait Regina plus que tout au monde. Il savait fort bien de quoi Cora était capable au bout de vingt ans de mariage avec elle, et promit donc à sa fille qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir. Il déposa Regina à l'hôpital pour voir Emma, et se mit à passer des coups de fil.

Cora avait l'habitude de considérer son mari comme un homme affable qui n'intervenait jamais dans ses affaires, et avait négligé de se méfier de lui. Pour découvrir qui elle avait acheté pour parvenir à ses fins et faire disparaître le bébé d'Emma, il fut seulement nécessaire de recourir à davantage d'argent et de persuasion que Cora.

Deux jours plus tard, Regina était au chevet d'Emma à l'hôpital lorsqu'Henri Mills entra dans la pièce, un petit ballot dans les bras.

― Je crois que ce bébé est à vous, mademoiselle Swan, dit-il en le déposant dans les bras d'Emma. En fait, nous nous en sommes assurés. L'hôpital s'est montré extrêmement obligeant afin d'éviter un énorme scandale autour d'un trafic illégal d'enfants. J'ai trouvé ce jeune homme en bonne voie pour être adopté sous X. Les membres du personnel que mon épouse a achetés ont été renvoyés. Je pense que nous pouvons en rester là ?

Emma, qui riait et pleurait à la fois, regardait le minuscule visage de son petit garçon et le tenait comme si elle avait peur de le casser. Regina étreignit son père.

― Merci Père, dit-elle. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Mère irait droit en prison pour avoir volé cet enfant. Que va-t-elle faire encore ? Me faire enfermer en psychiatrie et administrer des électrochocs jusqu'à ce que je sois guérie de mon amour pour Emma ?

― Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère, ma chérie. Je lui ai juré que si jamais elle faisait encore quoi que ce soit pour se mêler de ta vie, je demanderais le divorce, j'écrirais un livre pour révéler tous ses méfaits – il y en a un certain nombre – et qu'en plus, je ferais activement campagne contre elle aux prochaines élections. Tu sais à quel point elle tient à être élue gouverneur.

― Regarde, Regina, dit Emma radieuse, il a tes cheveux !


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

Emma gara sa voiture et gagna la porte d'entrée de la maison de campagne des Mills. C'était un impressionnant manoir avec des colonnes blanches autour du porche et un immense hall d'entrée dans lequel on pouvait voir un spectaculaire escalier de bois.

― Chérie, c'est moi ! cria-t-elle. Tandis qu'Emma se dirigeait vers la cuisine, où elle était à peu près sûre de trouver Regina à cette heure-là, un bambin qui fonçait à toute allure sur un trotteur en forme de cheval se précipita dans ses jambes. Elle s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter la collision et le cueillit de son trotteur.

― Salut fiston, comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle tout en le chatouillant du bout du nez. Le bambin de dix-huit mois se mit à rire et elle ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs avant de le remettre sur ses pieds et de le prendre par la main. Il leva la tête pour la regarder de ses yeux brun foncé.

― Viens Henri, on va dire bonjour à maman.

Regina se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine, encore vêtue de son tablier, souriante.

― Bonjour chérie. Je viens juste de sortir les chaussons aux pommes du four. Henri m'a aidée à les faire.

Emma entra dans la cuisine.

― Je vois à leurs formes artistiques que le petit tient de sa mère, dit-elle en embrassant Regina.

― Oui, acquiesça Regina, il a beaucoup d'imagination. Comment s'est passée ta journée, chérie ?

― Oh, tu sais, la routine. Ca ne craint pas grand-chose d'être shérif-adjoint à Storybrooke. J'ai dit à David qu'en tant que shérif il devrait étudier l'idée d'offrir à Leroy une carte de fidélité pour avoir une nuit bonus au bout de dix qu'il passe à dessoûler à la prison municipale. Il vit pratiquement déjà dans cette cellule ! Autant lui faire économiser un loyer… Oh, et tu as rencontré la nouvelle institutrice de l'école, une petite brune aux cheveux courts, Mary Margaret quelque chose ? Je crois que David a un faible pour elle… Et toi, chérie ? Tu as bien avancé aujourd'hui ?

― Eh bien, mon éditeur a appelé ce matin et dit que les ventes de mon dernier livre étaient bonnes. Il m'en a pré-commandé un autre, répondit Regina tout en regardant Emma donner avec précaution de petits bouts de chausson aux pommes à Henri. Puis Henri et moi nous avons fait de la peinture. Il préfère toujours peindre avec les doigts, j'ai donc dû lui faire prendre un bain ensuite pour qu'il n'ait plus l'air d'un schtroumpf. J'ai presque fini les illustrations du prochain livre. Les planches sont dans l'atelier si tu veux les voir. Et maintenant, conclut-elle en enlaçant Emma par-derrière et en semant quelques baisers le long de son cou, il faut que j'aille me changer, je vais être en retard pour le conseil municipal. Les religieuses se plaignent de ce monsieur Gold qui leur loue le couvent. Je l'ai toujours trouvé louche, cet homme.

― Ca c'est vrai, madame la conseillère municipale ! S'il trafique quoi que ce soit d'illégal, tu connais des gens bien placés au bureau du shérif – ça peut toujours être utile ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, fais juste savoir à ce mec louche qu'il ferait mieux d'être gentil avec toi, parce qu'un de ces jours ce sera toi le maire de cette ville !

― Pas avant qu'Henri aille à l'école cela dit, répondit Regina d'un ton pensif. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Henri, mon garçon, ne laisse pas ta mère se coucher trop tard, d'accord ? Soyez sages tous les deux !

― Je t'aime, s'écria Emma tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Tu me manques déjà !

Regina lui lança un regard rieur par-dessus son épaule, et Emma fut un instant sidérée par sa beauté. _Mon amour_ , pensa-t-elle. _Tu dis toujours que je t'ai sauvée de ton triste sort. Mais c'est exactement le contraire. C'est toi ma Sauveuse._

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire, l'ont mise en favorite et ont pris le temps de laisser des commentaires, j'adore que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez ! Vous savez tout à présent sur le sort que je réserve aux versions adolescentes d'Emma et Regina dans cet UA, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :-)_

 _Fiddle_


End file.
